


Sanidade

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E pensar que nos momentos mais importantes falta-nos coragem, falta-nos aquele ímpeto de lutar, de sobreviver. Armin não foi capaz de fechar os olhos. Tudo dentro dele quebrou-se.





	Sanidade

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot baseada no 5º episódio da primeira temporada do anime.

Os gritos estridentes não eram ouvidos. Quando você está em estado de pânico, alheia-se do mundo ao seu redor. As outras pessoas podem te abordar, podem puxar conversa. Mas nada do que elas digam fará sentido, pois seus pensamentos estão congelados no mais puro horror do caos que o cerca. Armin caiu de joelhos. Diante de seus olhos vítreos, os companheiros gritavam, imploravam por compaixão. E os titãs abriam suas bocarras como se sorrissem. Devoravam sem mastigar. Engoliam sem matar. Até que todos os berros desaparecessem na escuridão.  
Armin vislumbrou o gigante a seu lado. Sua expressão era tranquila, a boca aberta com os dentes à mostra. Um feixe de racionalidade disse ao Arlet que ele deveria fugir, que ele deveria ficar de pé e correr o mais rápido possível para o mais longe possível. Mas suas pernas não se moviam. Ele estava estático. Uma pessoa congelada no tempo, presa ao instante em que vira seu melhor amigo estirado sobre as telhas, manchado do próprio sangue. Eren perdera uma de suas pernas. Eren perdera uma de suas pernas e estava sangrando. Eren estava sangrando e ia morrer.  
“Por quê? Por que eu não consigo fugir?”  
O medo corroia, espantando todos os instintos, todas as razões. Armin não tinha vontades. Tudo fora dominado pelo pânico. Até que o vidro em seus olhos quebrou-se, e ele viu a mais profunda escuridão. A garganta do titã que o engolia.  
Ele não gritou. Sua voz também estava presa. Armin deslizou pela língua nojenta, estendendo os braços para a única luz que enxergava. Em algum canto racional de seu cérebro morto, ele soube que não conseguiria se salvar. Não pensou em mais nada. Não pensou nos amigos. Não pensou na vida. Apenas sentiu o pânico em todo o seu poderoso peso.  
E sua voz finalmente escapou.  
Armin não fechou os olhos. Ele não foi capaz de fechar os olhos naquele momento. Graças a isso, pôde ver o rosto determinado de Eren quando este surgiu de repente e segurou seu pulso. Pôde ver a determinação em seus olhos verdes... E só. A sensação seguinte foi o choque contra as telhas de uma das casas. Mas, assim como as telhas, o pânico que sentia também se quebrou, e Armin olhou para trás.  
— Eren!  
Os olhos do Jaeger estavam escondidos sob seus cabelos. Dentro da boca daquele titã, ele parecia tão pequeno. E, ao mesmo tempo, tão forte. Eren usava os braços para impedir que o gigante o devorasse.  
— Você realmente acha... que eu vou morrer assim?  
O Arlet não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam vítreos outra vez.  
— Ei, Armin... Foi você mesmo que me contou, lembra? — Eren estendeu um dos braços, alcançando a luz. — E é por isso... é por isso que eu... quero conhecer o mundo exterior...  
Os olhos de Eren brilhavam. E as lágrimas de Armin caíram.  
— Eren! — Ele se atirou de joelhos, estendendo o braço também. — Depressa!  
O titã fechou a boca e engoliu Eren. Engoliu junto as esperanças, os medos... E a sanidade de Armin.


End file.
